Patty Tolan
Patty Tolan is one of the four Ghostbusters in the 2016 movie. Personality She is the practical, street smarts member of the team. She also is a wealth of information on New York city's history. History Primary Canon She being a MTA worker, meets many "characters" in her line of work, but Rowan North takes the cake. One day she noticed him disappear going down the tunnel. While searching for him, she finds a odd sparking device. Then she sees a ghost. She visits the Ghostbusters and asks for their help. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Patty and Holtzmann went to Queens in search of a ghost to trap for study. After spending a great deal of time there, they encountered Ralph and gave chase. Unaware of a portal that was briefly open in a park, they caught up to the ghost and fired. Patty admonished Holtzmann for blowing up another car. Holtzmann insisted the ghost used its psychic powers to do it. Patty was not too pleased to be drenched in ectoplasm after Holtzmann blew the ghost up. Patty called up Abby and informed them they came up short again. Abby told Patty to inform Holtzmann she couldn't blow up anymore ghosts until they trapped at least a Class 5. Patty also informed her Holtzmann blew up more cars. Abby also placed a moratorium on blowing up cars since they were being threatened with the costs. Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann arrived at the Stryker Beach Golf Course. Holtzmann proposed a $20 bet she could make an elder patron in the corner fall over. Patty advised Holtzmann to let the creepy old men alone. She cut to the chase with an employee and asked where the ghost was because they had a full schedule and the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway was already backed up. He directed them to the 13th green. Abby reminded everyone they should trap the ghost so they could study it. Patty suspected Abby came along to keep them on task. Abby insisted she came along because she won a coin toss to get out of accounting work. To Abby's dismay, Holtzmann neutralized the ghost with the Ghost Chipper. Patty reminded Abby they had three stops to go and plenty of chances to trap something. They didn't catch anything. Abby was in denial and claimed they did and they should build an observation tank. Patty called her out on taking the cart before the horse. Trivia *The role of Patty was originally written with Melissa McCarthy in mind. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Actually, when Katie and I wrote the script, we had written the role with Melissa in mind, but then I thought I've seen Melissa play a brash, larger than life character. She's done it in my movies before." **Patty Tolan's name was a direct nod to McCarthy's Irish ethnicity. LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Katie Dippold says: "Dippold said she originally pictured McCarthy for that role and gave the character an Irish name in a nod to the actress' ethnicity." *Patty Tolan was always meant to the fourth character, a breath of fresh energy, and a powerhouse. LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Katie Dippold says: "To me that fourth character would be this breath of fresh energy, this powerhouse. I think some people think we wrote this character for a black actress. No, we wrote what we thought was a good character and then cast the best person to play her." *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 6, in panel 5, Patty makes a non-canon cameo as one of the applicants outside. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Patty is wearing her baseball jacket and New York shirt from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. Quotes Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016PattyTolanSc01.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc02.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc03.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc04.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc05.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc06.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc07.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc08.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc09.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc10.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc11.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc12.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc13.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc08.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc09.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc14.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc15.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc16.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc17.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc18.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc19.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc20.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc21.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc11.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc12.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc13.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc01.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc14.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc15.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc16.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc17.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc18.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc22.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc23.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc24.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc19.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc20.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc21.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc22.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc25.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc26.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc27.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc28.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc29.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc30.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc31.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc32.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc33.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc23.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc24.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc36.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc25.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc26.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc27.png| GB2016PattyTolanSc34.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc28.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc29.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc03.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc04.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc30.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc31.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc32.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc33.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc34.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc35.png| Secondary Canon Ghostbusters2016IDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters International #3 PattyTolanIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 PattyTolanIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 PattyTolanIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 PattyTolanIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PattyTolanIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PattyTolanIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PattyTolanIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PattyTolanIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PattyTolanIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Behind the Scenes Poster4GB2016.png|Patty Tolan poster December 17, 2015 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Patty.jpg|Patty image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Firehouse2016PreVFX01.jpg|Patty on Firehouse roof at end of movie Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Major character Category:IDW Characters